


Enough to Remember.

by Wigglyfingers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wigglyfingers/pseuds/Wigglyfingers
Summary: I went to the cafe and there was a man. I went to the cafe and there was a man. I went to the park and there was a man. This man is Bucky. There was a man. There was a man. There is a man. There is Bucky. It's Bucky.





	Enough to Remember.

I dropped my pencil and a man came up to me to give it back. His name is Bucky and his hair is like cut grass. He says that his hair is a hit with all the ladies. He's a hit with me too. I said yes and we decided to meet at the fountain. I'm so excited to see him tomorrow!  
.  
.  
.  
I was drinking coffee when this man came into the store and frightened me. The man's hair was like cut grass and his eyes were cute. Too bad he seemed a little bit pissed. He's a hit with me. He said we had made plans the day before and waited for so long for me. I was really confused. Who was this man and why does he think he knows me? I got really mad and said some things, I think? I don't remember, but he left. I hope he doesn't come back.  
.  
.  
.  
It was raining today and I forgot my umbrella. I was wondering what to do when this kind stranger gave me his umbrella. He said that a "lovely lady like yourself shouldn't ever be too cold." It was a stupid line and it sort of didn't make sense, but it sure reeled me in. His name is Bucky, his hair is like cut grass and his eyes are just, so cute. His smile too, beautiful. Maybe I'll catch him again at the cafe tomorrow.  
.  
.  
.  
There was this man and he was following me. He was there at the cafe this morning and at the park after that. It's pretty creepy so I told him a joke because maybe it was just all in my head.  
Something like,  
"It's like you know me so well even though we've never even met. Hi. My name is -"  
His name is Bucky and he says that I have short term personality disorder and that he's my boyfriend, has been for a while now. He got worked up and started to yell. I hated the way his voice came out as he did. The way his arms coiled and hands clenched into fists. I called the police after I ran away.  
.  
.  
.  
There's this guy named Bucky who said he's been having an eye on me for quite awhile now and was shy but he decided to take me out to the movies after I had my coffee. I said yes and we even kissed afterwards. I love his lips. I love his hands.  
.  
.  
.  
Bucky, this admirer, left roses at my door this morning. It was really weird, there was a note saying how much he loved me. There was a number and we really hit it off. We met at the cafe. We watched a movie, went to the beach after that. It was amazing and lovely and just splendid. I hope to really remember this night for a long long time.  
.  
.  
.  
I had a date and it was just so, so good. We had a nice lunch and feed the ducks at the park and even went to the beach. He came back to my place and well, let's just say he's a master with me. It was like he knew exactly what to do. I love his smile the most. Bucky, Bucky, Bucky. Everything about him is just... Oh, I think I'm smitten.  
.  
.  
.  
.

You have a disease that makes it difficult for your brain to remember concepts and ideas and sort them into your long term memory. You just found this little notebook by your bed. It's weird, I know but you know you can tell it's you who wrote it. 

Please, if you are reading this - take the pills - its medicine - next to your bed afterwards and go to the cafe. He's your boyfriend. He knows, he'll understand. He's the one who read all the notes and stapled them for you. 

You love him enough to remember him don't you?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hi Bucky."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the music video of this song: https://youtu.be/LjvwRSKVQNs


End file.
